tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Toad Stands By
Toad Stands By is the twentieth episode of the fourth season. It first aired in the US on the Shining Time Station special One of the Family in 1995 and re-aired in the Mr. Conductor's Thomas Tales episode, Wildlife in 1996. Plot Oliver returns from the works after an earlier incident with the trucks that accidentally pushed him into the turntable well. Oliver seems as good as new but is worried about the trucks, thinking that he would rather not use them. The trucks are prompted by their ringleader, S.C. Ruffey, sing a rude song to spite him and refuse to stop even when threatened by Thomas, Percy and Duck, who order them to be quiet. Toad, fearing that the matter may escalate, asks Douglas to speak with Oliver and gives him an idea. Oliver, feeling a sense of responsibility after what the trucks did to him previously, agrees with Toad. Following Toad's advice, Oliver handles the worst trucks two by two so he can handle S.C. Ruffey last. Oliver soon shunts S.C. Ruffey and his lieutenants and prepares to pull them, but S.C. Ruffey whispers to the trucks to hold back and they do. Oliver, however, is determined and simply pulls S.C. Ruffey apart, much to the horror of the other trucks and the delight of Duck and Toad. The Fat Controller arrives and scrutinizes the remains, he attributes it to S.C. Ruffey's poor build due to material fatigue and design flaw and decides to have him repaired. Sometime later, the trucks become fearful of Oliver and whisper to each other not to anger him. S.C. Ruffey, who is now repaired, wisely remains silent. Characters * Thomas * Percy * Duck * Douglas * Oliver * Toad * S.C. Ruffey * Sir Topham Hatt * Henry (cameo) * James (cameo) Locations * Callan * Tidmouth Sheds * Shunting Yards * Skarloey Railway Engine Sheds * The Works (mentioned) Trivia * Going by production order, this is the twenty-third episode of the fourth season. * Despite being aired and produced after Bulgy (episode), it actually takes place before it. * This is S.C. Ruffey's only appearance, however, his face was used for many other trucks in the fifth season. * This episode is based on the story of the same name from the Railway Series book, Oliver the Western Engine. * Stock footage from Oliver Owns Up is used for a flashback, as this episode is a continuation of said episode. * This is the fourth time where Douglas appears without Donald, the first being in Escape, the second being in Rusty to the Rescue and the third being in Thomas and Stepney. * At the beginning of the episode, the scrapyard Oliver passes is really the Crovan's Gate set redressed with scrap models of Thomas, Gordon, and Donald and Douglas. * Oliver no longer has a Brooklyn accent in the American narration. * This is the only time tankers have faces until Journey Beyond Sodor. The faces are the same ones used on the Skarloey Railway's slate trucks. * The song sang from the trucks when Oliver arrives at the yard has the same tune of Pop Goes the Diesel. * The loud crashing sound heard when S.C. Ruffey falls apart would be reused in several other Classic Series episodes, notably in Rusty and the Boulder. Goofs * Before the trucks start singing, there are two trucks in-between Duck and Thomas. However when the trucks stop singing and are told to be quiet, they disappear. * Toad asks Douglas if he can work with Oliver, even though Oliver did not give Toad to Douglas after his escape in the TV series like he did in the Railway Series. This error is due to the fact that much of the episode's script is copied word-for-word from the original story. * When the trucks are singing, a spider can be seen crawling on the left van before the close-up of Duck. * When Oliver stops after going in between two rows of trucks, in one shot he is stopped just before two vans on either side, but then in the next shot he is between the two vans on either side. * When Oliver says "It's really my fault, I shouldn't have fallen in the turntable well," Henry's trucks wobble and then derail. * Douglas has Duck's whistle sound when he agrees to Toad's plan. At the end of the episode, Douglas has a different whistle sound. * In the close-up shots of Oliver when he is talking to Duck and Toad, plastic bases can be seen under his driver and fireman's feet. * When Oliver starts pulling the trucks, S.C. Ruffey is right next to Toad, but in the head-on shot of him groaning, he is several metres ahead of Toad. * When S.C. Ruffey collapses, his axles are gone. * In the American narration, George Carlin accidentally says "'N-n-no, sir,' said said Oliver nervously," saying "said" twice. * S.C. Ruffey, at the end of the episode, has two chains on his hook. * James has a different whistle sound. * In the Japanese and Italian narrations, the trucks' voices are still in English. In Other Languages Home Media Releases Gallery File:ToadStandsByTitleCard.png|Title card File:ToadstandsbyUStitlecard.png|US title card File:ToadStandsBySpanishTitleCard.JPG|Spanish title card File:ToadStandsByFinnishTitleCard.JPG|Finnish title card File:ToadStandsBySlovenianTitleCard.png|Slovenian title card File:ToadStandsByJapanesetitlecard.jpeg|Japanese title card File:ToadStandsBy1.png|Oliver File:OliverOwnsUp50.png|Stock footage File:OliverOwnsUp51.png|Stock footage File:OliverOwnsUp53.png|Stock footage File:ToadStandsBy2.png File:ToadStandsBy3.png File:ToadStandsBy4.png File:ToadStandsBy5.png|Oliver and S.C. Ruffey File:ToadStandsBy6.png File:ToadStandsBy7.png|Percy File:ToadStandsBy8.png File:ToadStandsBy9.png File:ToadStandsBy10.png|Thomas File:ToadStandsBy11.png File:ToadStandsBy12.png File:ToadStandsBy13.png|Note: A spider is visible next to the left truck's face. File:ToadStandsBy14.png|Duck File:ToadStandsBy15.png File:ToadStandsBy16.png File:ToadStandsBy17.png File:ToadStandsBy18.png File:ToadStandsBy19.png File:ToadStandsBy20.png File:ToadStandsBy21.png File:ToadStandsBy22.png File:ToadStandsBy23.png|Oliver and Henry File:ToadStandsBy24.png|Toad File:ToadStandsBy25.png|Douglas and Toad File:ToadStandsBy26.png File:ToadStandsBy27.png File:ToadStandsBy28.png File:ToadStandsBy29.png File:ToadStandsBy30.png File:ToadStandsBy31.png File:ToadStandsBy32.png File:ToadStandsBy33.png File:ToadStandsBy34.png File:ToadStandsBy35.png File:ToadStandsBy36.png File:ToadStandsBy37.png File:ToadStandsBy38.png File:ToadStandsBy39.png File:ToadStandsBy40.png|Oliver marshals his trucks into line File:ToadStandsBy41.png File:ToadStandsBy42.png File:ToadStandsBy43.png File:ToadStandsBy44.png File:ToadStandsBy45.png File:ToadStandsBy46.png File:ToadStandsBy47.png File:ToadStandsBy48.png File:ToadStandsBy49.png File:ToadStandsBy50.png File:ToadStandsBy51.png File:ToadStandsBy52.png|Oliver's wheels File:ToadStandsBy53.png File:ToadStandsBy54.png File:ToadStandsBy55.png File:ToadStandsBy56.png File:ToadStandsBy57.png File:ToadStandsBy58.png File:ToadStandsBy59.png File:ToadStandsBy60.png File:ToadStandsBy61.png File:ToadStandsBy62.png File:ToadStandsBy63.png|S.C. Ruffey after being demolished File:ToadStandsBy64.png File:ToadStandsBy65.png|The Fat Controller File:ToadStandsBy66.png File:ToadStandsBy67.png File:ToadStandsBy68.png File:ToadStandsBy69.png|S.C. Ruffey's framework File:ToadStandsBy70.png File:ToadStandsBy71.png File:ToadStandsBy72.png File:ToadStandsBy73.png File:ToadStandsBy74.png File:ToadStandsBy75.png File:ToadStandsBy100.png File:ToadStandsBy77.png|S.C. Ruffey after being rebuilt File:ToadStandsBy89.png|Deleted scene File:ToadStandsByDeletedScene1.jpg|Deleted scene File:ToadStandsByDeletedScene2.jpg|Deleted scene File:ToadStandsByDeletedScene3.jpg|Deleted scene File:ToadStandsByDeletedScene4.jpg|Deleted scene File:ToadStandsByDeletedScene5.jpg|Deleted scene File:ToadStandsBy78.png File:ToadStandsBy80.jpg|Deleted scene File:ToadStandsBy82.jpg|Deleted scene File:ToadStandsBy83.jpg File:ToadStandsBy84.png File:ToadStandsBy85.jpg File:ToadStandsBy86.jpg File:ToadStandsBy87.jpg File:ToadStandsBy88.png File:ToadStandsBy90.png File:ToadStandsBy91.png File:ToadStandsBy92.png File:ToadStandsBy93.png File:ToadStandsBy94.png File:ToadStandsBy98.png File:ToadStandsBypostcard.png Episode File:Toad Stands By-British Narration|UK Narration Category:Season 4 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Direct-to-Home Video Category:The Railway Series adaptations